<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiveness. Can you imagine? by Belle_Schuyler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188145">Forgiveness. Can you imagine?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler'>Belle_Schuyler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Loss, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on what takes place during “It’s Quiet Uptown.” Alexander and Eliza find solace in each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Hamilton fic! I hope you all like it! :) I’m not sure if this is gonna be a one shot or not, I do have a few ideas for 1-2 more chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eliza?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alexander’s wife had her back turned to him, washing dishes in the sink. She didn’t look at him, but her body stiffened at the sound of her name.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going on a walk. I’ll be back in a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made a short noise of acknowledgement, and the house fell silent again except for the brief rustling of Alexander pulling his shoes on and shutting the front door behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few days later, Eliza sat on the couch repairing the hem of her daughter’s dress.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eliza?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She met his eyes briefly before turning back to her work.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m heading to the store. Did you need anything?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded as he left, and this time, Eliza found herself watching the door as he locked it from the outside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next week, she was coming downstairs after tucking in their youngest child for the night. Alexander sat near the front door, lacing his shoes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Going on another walk?” She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up, almost startled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, um, yes. I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She bit her lip, deep in thought, before finally responding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you mind if I come with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not at all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked the quiet streets near their house, their bodies never touching but their footsteps in sync. Finally, at sunset, they arrived at the empty park in the middle of town.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a beautiful night out.” Alexander said, to which Eliza responded with a minuscule nod.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for coming with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She only stared ahead, her breath uneven. He inhaled deeply before being shocked by the words that came out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eliza, I am so sorry. There’s nothing I could say or do anymore that could convey that. I don’t deserve you, and God, don’t I know that. I’ve known it since the day we met. But these past few months, they’ve been hell on earth. For both of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She brought her arms across her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you’re still here, with me. We’re the only two people who could possibly understand what we’re going through. And I’ll keep staying, right here, if you’ll have me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His throat caught, and it was all he could do to look ahead and watch the sunset with her. After a moment, he felt the familiar, comforting pressure of her hand squeezing his.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes met, both lined with tears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is beautiful out here tonight.” Eliza said with the ghost of a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alexander shattered from the inside out, the feel of her hand in his being the only thing tethering him to this world.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go home.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He extended his arm to her, and she grabbed it without hesitation.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Impressively, Alexander and Eliza were able to maintain their composure until they arrived home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Alex gently shut the door, with silent tears running down his cheeks, Eliza choked back a sob. He opened his arms to her, wrapping them tight around her waist as she clung to his neck. They sank onto the floor, keeping each other steady.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ran his fingers through her hair as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Their tears flowed freely, their hearts feeling lighter than they have in months.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alexander?” She murmured, fiddling with the collar of his jacket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can come back to bed tonight. If you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked deep into her eyes, as if he was seeing her for the first time. The corners of his lips curled softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cupped his hand to her face, gently dragging his thumb across her cheek as she closed the distance between their lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>